Lose Control 2
by Tatah Weasley
Summary: Continuação da fic Lose Control. Versão por Draco Malfoy.


_(N/A): Olá!  
>Tanto foi pedido que resolvi fazer a continuação da fic Lose Control 1.<br>Aqui está e espero que gostem.  
>Para você, que não leu a fic 1, recomendo que leia.<em>

_Beijos'_

* * *

><p><em>Lose Control 2.0<em>

_Por Draco Malfoy_

O dia amanhecera nublado em Hogwarts.

Igual ao humor de Draco Malfoy naquela manhã.

Ele e Blaise Zabini, um de seus amigos e o único em quem confiava, tinham ido ao salão principal tomar o café-da-manhã e mal sentara à mesa da Sonserina, Draco lembrou que a primeira aula daquela segunda-feira seria com a McGonagall e os seus _coleguinhas_ da Grifinória.

- Humpf! – Resmungou enquanto servia-se de suco de abóbora.

Blaise olhou para o amigo confuso.

- Posso saber o motivo desse "Humpf" tão cedo? A Pansy ainda não desceu e você já está irritado? Hmm... Sinal ruim...

- Se você olhar para a mesa dos professores e ver uma velha escocesa vestida com um horrendo robe verde, aí meu caro amigo, aí você saberá o motivo do meu mau humor.

- Entendo, transfiguração também não me agrada. Mas veja o lado bom Draco: Potter e companhia estarão lá! Sinal de que daremos várias risadas. – Blaise encarou o amigo com um sorriso que dizia "vamos-tirar-os-grifos-do-sério!"

- Que seja Blaise, que seja. – Draco soltou um enorme bocejo. Olhou de lado e percebeu que todos cochichavam e olhavam em direção a entrada do salão principal. Seguiu as pessoas e olhou na mesma direção e bom, ele não estava preparado para aquilo.

Não para _aquilo_!

Seu queixo caiu e seus olhos abriram-se o quanto podia se abrir em uma situação daquelas.

- Mais que diabos... OH MEU MERLIN! – Blaise exclamou exaltado – Aquela ali é realmente a Granger? Hermione Granger? Mais ela está diferente! Ela está... Uauu! Ela está...

- Perfeita. – Completou Draco. Sem querer ele deixou cair o copo em que estava o seu suco de abóbora e sujou a sua calça, mais ele nem se importou.

Draco não sabia descrever Granger naquele momento. Pensava em várias palavras, mas nenhuma era boa o suficiente. Nenhuma era boa para _ela_. Ela entrara no salão acompanhada da Weasley fêmea e estava um pouco incomodada com os olhares que todas as pessoas lhe lançavam. Até alguns professores olhavam de lado. Ela estava tão diferente! Tinha dado um jeito naquela juba que ela insistia em chamar de cabelo, tinha se maquiado de maneira leve e havia mudado o jeito de se vestir. Não estava mais vestindo aquelas roupas largas de antes e sim roupas um pouco justa e bonitas, que valorizavam o seu corpo e ao mesmo tempo não a transformavam em uma garota vulgar, Como Pansy insistia em fazer. Resumindo, para Draco ela estava linda. Essa sim seria a garota que Draco levaria para conhecer os seus pais.

Draco de repente parou de olhar para Hermione. Balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos absurdos sobre ela. O que diabos ele estava pensando? Como assim essa seria a garota que ele levaria para conhecer seus pais? Fala sério! Ela ainda era a Granger Sabe-tudo e Sangue-ruim. E isso ela não poderia mudar.

- Infelizmente. –

- Hã? Você falou alguma coisa? Desculpe, mais eu não ouvi, estava olhando para a Granger. Você acha que ela aceitaria sair comigo? – Blaise perguntou a Draco que ficou irritado.

- Quê! Qual é Blaise? Ainda é a Granger lembra?

- E daí? Essa com toda a certeza a minha mãe aceitaria!

Draco sentiu raiva do amigo e não soube explicar o porquê. Até parece que Granger aceitaria sair com Zabini! Se tinha uma pessoa em todo o salão principal que merecia está ao lado dela era ele, Draco Malfoy, por que só ele tinha a beleza que poderia ser igualada a dela **(N****/A: #Filosofei! Kkkk')**. Draco bateu na própria testa. Lá estava ele outra vez pensando besteiras sobre Granger.

Ele levantou. Tinha que sair daquele lugar. Não iria agüentar ouvir as pessoas falando mais de Granger. Isso o estava deixando com raiva e com alguma coisa que no fundo ele sabia que era uma pitada de ciúmes e quando Draco Malfoy começa a sentir ciúmes de Hermione Granger, bom, isso já é um sinal grande o suficiente para saber que há algo de errado.

- Hey cara! Onde você está indo? – Perguntou Blaise, mas Draco preferiu ignorar e seguiu andando em direção a entrada do salão principal. Ao passar pela mesa da Grifinória percebeu que Granger já estava lá e que Weasley pobretão lançava olhares abobados para ela.

- Patético.

Seu olhar encontrou o de Hermione e aqueles olhos castanhos fizeram alguma coisa quente crescer em seu interior. Ele desviou o olhar e continuou andando. Ele não podia negar, Hermione Granger o havia feito perder o controle. Restava saber se isso tinha sido bom ou ruim.


End file.
